kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Can You or Can You?
"Let’s Play Can You or Can You?" is the 21st episode of the second season of Kaeloo and 73rd of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies are playing "Can You or Can You?", a game in which one player poses a dare to another and the other has to carry it out. When Mr. Cat dares Kaeloo to do the impossible task of transforming without getting angry, Kaeloo's consciousness is sent to another world, and she must perform an incredibly difficult task to get out. Plot Kaeloo sees Stumpy, who is about to jump of a cliff. He explains to her that he and the others are playing "Can You or Can You?" (instead of "Can You or Can’t You", meaning that the players will have to do the dares no matter what). Kaeloo starts the game, daring Mr. Cat to kiss a flower. Mr. Cat dares Quack Quack to do the moonwalk through a field of land mines with his eyes closed, which he does. Quack Quack dares Kaeloo to drink yogurt. Kaeloo then dares Stumpy to recite the alphabet, which he does (incorrectly: he can't get past the letter "B"). Upon seeing Mr. Cat about to hurt Quack Quack, Kaeloo almost transforms, but Mr. Cat poses his next dare to her: transforming without getting angry. Kaeloo realizes that she can't, causing the others to mock her. Kaeloo’s pupils suddenly shrink and she becomes unresponsive, so the others decide to continue playing without her. Kaeloo finds herself (her consciousness) in another world, where she gets on a train. The train shows her various people who were incapable of doing things, such as a squirrel who couldn’t choose between two acorns and a duck who couldn’t choose between his two loves, his girlfriend and yogurt. She is eventually dropped off at her “station”, which is for frogs who couldn't achieve certain tasks. Meanwhile, Stumpy is messing around with Kaeloo's body when Mr. Cat walks in complaining about how Quack Quack can do everything. Mr. Cat then dares Stumpy to touch his eyeball with his thumb, and Stumpy tries to do it while screaming in pain. Kaeloo meets the Sphinx, who explains to her that she must perform another difficult task in order to escape. Meanwhile, Mr. Cat is giving Stumpy various dares involving setting sheep on fire. Kaeloo is given a very difficult task by a sphinx from the other world: crushing an innocent flower, which the sphinx says represents her feminity. Mr. Cat is still messing around with Stumpy when he realizes that the game isn't much fun without Kaeloo around, so he dares Stumpy to bring Kaeloo back, giving him a large electromagnet to do the job. Kaeloo tries to smash the flower with a mallet, but cannot bring herself to do so. Meanwhile, Stumpy is rubbing the electromagnet along Kaeloo's body. This causes Kaeloo's consciousness to somehow get an electric shock, and she drops the mallet on the flower and is freed. Kaeloo is restored to normal. She transforms and dares Mr. Cat to do an impossible task: being nice, which he finds impossible to do. As a result, his consciousness is sent to the other world. Later, the buddies are playing by throwing a basketball at each other and catching it, and Stumpy throws the ball at Mr. Cat, who is still unresponsive. Everybody starts laughing and Stumpy makes fun of Mr. Cat for being incapable of doing a task. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Sphinx Minor Characters * Eugly * Sheep * Flower Trivia * In this episode (and a few others) Kaeloo claims that she cannot transform without being angry, but in most episodes her transformations can be voluntary. * In this episode, it is shown that being nice is an impossible task for Mr. Cat, yet several other episodes have shown him being nice to Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack. * It is unknown why Stumpy wasn't sent to the other world, since he couldn't actually recite the alphabet. * The game in the French dub is called "Cap ou Cap" (capable or capable), a play on the phrase "Cap ou Pas Cap" (capable or incapable). Gallery Canyouorcanyou1.jpg Sphinx.gif|Kaeloo meets the sphinx Canyouorcanyou2.jpg LPCYOCY.JPG LPCYOCY2.JPG She Blacked out.JPG 609C0651-8E97-4CEF-9B32-8987728DC5C5.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes